A feudal Destiny
by Beo'wolf30
Summary: A war created by demons in the north has finally broken out. Sakura must seek shelter but with a notorious rake of an inu-youkai. What is a half inu/kitsune youkai to do! saku/sasu
1. Chapter 1

The Invitation

"Aw, aw, damn Sasuke, right there, yes!" The vixen moaned excitedly.

Sasuke continued his assault on her body. He had to satisfy her before himself or what kind of lover would he be. Their bodies were in a tangle on the bed. He slowly traced his clawed fingers down her silky smooth body. Her skin looked so tantalizing; the candles were adding their effective touch. Sasuke's lips were placing sweet kisses around her perfect breasts, and then they found what they were searching for. First, he flicked his tongue on the pointing pink nipple.

"Sasuke, you're too much," she all but screamed.

'Yes, this is how it should be' He wanted her nice and ripe. He had to continue his attack on her delicate body. "You're just delicious," he whispered.

His licked, sucked, teased her breast until they were raw. Then, turning his attention to her other one. He was deciding to take his time in a deliberately slow pace. The red haired vixen was shaking with anticipation. Her breathe coming up short whenever he would blow a cool breath on the moist taut nipple.

'Damn, she is going to make me come early. She probably didn't even know what she was doing to him.'

Now it was time to move on. He left a trail of kisses along her tightly wound body. Finally, he made it to his conquest. A cluster of red curls greeted him.

"Be patient, it won't end so soon," he all but growled.

"But, aw, but,' her hands grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders. She began clawing his body like a ravaged cat. But it just aroused him all the more. She was bucking wildly on the bed; her moans were music to his ears. The beauty sat up now her thighs unabashedly spread wide open. This gave Sasuke a full view of her plump nub behind the mass of curls. His cock was hard, so hard he could swear he was about to spill his seed. His tongue delved in. She was so sweet like the juniper bushes that littered his home.

"Yumi, you're so damp, but I'm not done with you yet," he purred. Sasuke kept going. Sucking, sucking so deep and hard Yumi couldn't catch her breath. She squirmed around in the bed, the light bed covers fell to the floor with a soft swish, but that wouldn't stop the love play going on. She wanted to feel complete, yet Sasuke wouldn't have that. No he wanted her to feel how he did, he was going to explode. His tongue prodded her, while his fingers found her pussy. He forced in two fingers at a time. First he started with a slow pace, but that soon quickened the pace. Yumi's hips were gyrating on his fingers.

"You're so tight," 'It's time."

Without warning he forced himself in her. Sasuke wouldn't go slow. No, that wasn't his style, ruff and fast was what they needed and damnit that's what they would get. He was pounding in her; she was so tight that's what he could only think of. He looked down at her to see what expression would be plastered on her face. Her eyes were closed. No, she had to open them.

"Let me see your eyes, Yumi," Sasuke yelled hoarsely

"Yes, yes, Sa-su-keeee!" She screamed. That's what he wanted to see. Her eyes were glazed with passion and he was the cause of it. They were close, so close. It was like they were riding a wave of pleasure that would never end. And then they came. It was overwhelming. They began to shudder with the vestige of love making and then the completion. It was powerful and heady all at once. This is what he lived for.

"Damn, Sasuke that was the absolute best." She purred

"Now was it." Sasuke laid on his back with is cock in the air. "I will admit you were the closest to making me come before I was done."

"Aw, I'm a bit upset I didn't Sasuke, but," she rolled on her side placing her leg seductively across his. She began to trace her claws on his chest.

"However, you did leave a bit of your lustful marks on me." He noted the blood trailing down his arms. She was about to lick it when he got up. His bangs were falling in his face; he quickly swiped them out of the way. The aroma of sex and sweet arousal permeated the air, and it made Sasuke's cock stand to the ready.

"Come back to bed my lord let's do some more play," Yumi got out of the bed and began to wrap her arms around Sasuke.

"I usually don't do a repeat performance, but since the other party is so willing I must oblige." He turned around and held the red vixen. They both made it back to the bed. His body was ready for more. As he was about to begin all over again an annoying knock sounded at his door. His servants knew to never knock on his door. Especially not at this time of day, they knew better. He had to but ignore it and continue as usual. However, the knocking began to become incessant. It was so bothersome. He decided whoever was on the other side of that door he would definitely have them killed. But by his hands the deed would be done.

"Uhm, uhm Sasuke-sama." Sasuke knew it was Ayame at the door. The timid inu-youkai had been with him his whole life. She knew his habits and his rules. So, what brought her knocking at such an inconvenient hour?

"Ayame, why are you here knocking upon my door?" He was frustrated, but who could blame him. No matter how he felt right now he couldn't bring himself to angry at Ayame.

"My lord, uhm, lord Naruto wanted to meet with you at this time, I, uhm, I told him you couldn't make such an early appointment, but he wouldn't hear it my lord." Sasuke could hear Ayame quavering outside his door. 'She has to be the most timid inu-youkai he has ever known, yet her temperament and loyalty were perfect'

"Well Ayame I guess my guest will just have to wait a while longer. Please be a dear and inform him to never disturb me again."

"Aye, Sasuke-sama." The soft tale tells steps of Ayame's departure were sweet sounds that entered Sasuke's ears. "My darling we shouldn't be disturbed any longer."

The vixen began to giggle at the less frustrated Sasuke-sama. "You know that you're gorgeous Sasuke-sama. I must be the lucky lover of the week. I heard that the lovely Yuki hasn't seen you in over a month. She must lack the talents needed to keep you in bed." She laughed, it was soft, but he knew not to be fooled by what she wanted. What they all wanted from him.

"Well, I never go back to those I dispose of. But of course you are right lady Yumi." He grazes her face ever so softly. "You're exquisite as well."

Sasuke was beginning to get comfortable again. Until another knock had found its way to his door. Now his patience was spent. 'How much can I take, not much' Sasuke was pissed more than pissed, he was furious. "Who is it this TIME!" He bellowed. He has never been this close to murderess intent in a long while. But someone was truly testing the wrong waters.

"Arg! teme I can't wait until you finish with that trash you have in there. Plus it's time for you to find a life mate. The youkai society can't take it anymore. Now get your ass from between her thighs!" Naruto knew his friend was only satisfying himself, but damnit he was on a mission and he had to get this one issue out of the way. Hell, at one time he himself was like this until he found his bond mate. Oh, Hinata his sweet, shy, yet beautiful vixen even if on the outside. She played the meek and timid mate, but in the bedroom she was a mink. How he adored it. He was the only one to know about that jewel he received was priceless.' Now only if his bastard of a brother recognized the advantage.

"Arg open up teme or I'll shatter this damn door to pieces!" Footsteps as deadly as any youkai bent for a kill could be heard on the other side. Naruto knew Sasuke would be pissed. Hell, even furious. He knew how it felt to be interrupted in an adventurous innuendo with a scarlet beauty. 'But, right now I could care less.' Naruto waited a few minutes. 'Damn, I really pissed him off.' The door opened. It was complete silence. Then a beautiful vixen stepped forward. Her emerald green eyes which are the highlight of a kitsune glared at him. "Did anyone tell you that such intense hatred could cause wrinkles?" Naruto chuckled when she lost her façade. He knew he was gorgeous, hell if anything he and Sasuke were complete opposites but they knew how to use their looks to hypnotize the opposite sex if need be. Her eyes lit up. 'Yes, I'm the light and Sasuke the dark.' She began to give off a dazzling smile. 'Does she intend on getting in my bed also?' However, his bed was occupied at this time by his beautiful mate. "I'm sorry gorgeous, but my mate is the only significant other who shares my bed." Naruto knew Sasuke was watching the spectacle from afar. His expression was dark and that worried Naruto a bit. 'Oh, well teme it's not my fault she fell so easily.'

Sasuke walked toward the two. He was purely appalled that Yumi had the audacity to look at another youkai after she just left his bed. She didn't have to look at his brother like a fresh piece of meat. As soon as Sasuke glowered at her; she realized her mistake. But the damage was already done.

"You may see yourself out," Sasuke walked right past her with his traditional kimono on. "Naruto let us go to my study." He was thoroughly pissed. A good night turned to a mess in mere seconds.

"Why don't we order Ayame to fetch some of that good sake of yours?" Naruto suggested. He knew that was the only way Sasuke was going to function or at least not kill his comrade.

When they made it to his study both youkai's sat down in the closest chairs. The room was as Naruto remembered it in his youth. The wall had scrolls on all sides. The Uchiha clan's history was surrounding them. To Naruto it felt like a bad memory lingering, a reminder of the chaos that broke out many years ago. The screen was shut tightly so no fresh air seeped in to cleanse the overpowering tide regret, and pain.

"Teme, how can you stay in here, this room is so stifling."

Sasuke felt the same way, but he just wasn't up to changing the only things he knew. Maybe it was because had hoped that by leaving everything as it was would bring back everything he had lost. Alas, that was not so, for he was still in pain and this wasn't much help either. As he was reflecting on what Naruto had just so blatantly pointed out. One of the servants had entered. He looked up and so the neko-youkai Lin, her bluish-black hair and silver eyes were a rare beauty, but not what he looked for in a youkai.

"Lin, bring us some of the sake I have stored in the liquor cabinet." Sasuke wanted the best he could offer right now. He didn't like to be moving around now.

"Aye, Sasuke-sama it will be brought right away," Lin had gone just as quietly as she had entered.

"Now Naruto what did you want to talk about that couldn't wait until after I was done having fun." 'Let us get straight to the point.'

"Well, uhm, how about we wait until you get some sake down before we discuss anything." Naruto gave that goofy smile he always did when he knew Sasuke wouldn't like what they were planning on discussing.

"Fine, I'll wait, but Naruto this better not be a waste of my time." 'He better hope it wouldn't piss him off any further than he already was'

Ayame had been cleaning up one of the guest room when she heard some familiar footsteps.

"How was I supposed to know that someone that damn good was a close friend of Sasuke-sama? This is worst than Yuki how could I be so foolish. Now what will I tell my acquaintance, especially the ones who have tasted him longer than I. BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" The red haired vixen walked by with her silk kimono wrapped around her body as if she was in a hasty departure. 'Oh, well I didn't much care for her anyway. So, she made the mistake to flirt with lord Naruto in front of Sasuke-sama that was her own fault.' Inside Ayame was glad to be rid of her. That red hellion thought that she could take command of lord Sasuke's household because he was fucking her. 'Well, I guess she was put in her place.' Ayame was finishing off the bed linen when another nuisance happened to cross her path. 'Great it is Lin,' another somebody who thought themselves better than what they are.

"Sasuke-sama wants his best sake brought to the study, him and lord Naruto are about to discuss something of great import. So hurry up." The neko-youkai walked away in a fit. 'She is probably about to fix herself up since the other halfwit just left.'

Ayame already knew what the two lords would be talking about. That was actually the reason why she was cleaning up the best guest room. 'A daiyoukai's daughter is to stay with us.' Naruto had relayed the message to her or rather vented out to her why he had to speak to the 'teme' so early in the damn morning. It brought a smile to her face. What an honor to have someone of that caliber staying in their presences. She began to leave the room and headed to the secret hallway that led to the cellar. No one but her and lord Sasuke knew where the best sake stayed in storage. 'Actually the only time he calls for such is when he is in his blackest moods. That means trouble for me later on.' Ayame had an exasperated look on her soft features. Her silver hair swayed in her face as she walked down the long staircase. When she finally made it to the cold, damp cellar she pulled out the oldest sake vase she could reach and skipped merrily up the long corridor. She grabbed the beautiful porcelain cups that were Sasuke's favorite. 'It was only because he could pour more sake in them than the normal ones.' She thought.

When she finally reached the study she could feel the tension crackle within. "My lord, here is the sake you ordered." She placed the set on the table and began to pour liberal amounts into each, but she poured more into Sasuke's cup. She saw the look of gratitude that was held in his eyes. "Enjoy, my lords." At that she quietly left the two youkai's inu and kitsune to figure out this sticky situation. But before she could fully close the door she heard part of the conversation.

"Teme, what I have to tell you is the most important news I've heard in a long while." Naruto's voice lost all childishness and became quite serious. Ayame could tell that Sasuke had pricked at the sudden change in his brother.

"What the hell is going on Naruto this has been going on long enough?" Her master was on full alert now with a hint of worry added in his voice. But, he would never admit he was worried, nor scared that was Sasuke. The avenger as many knew him by.

"Well, you will be having a visitor in three weeks time or so." Before Naruto could finish Naruto was already standing up his whole body was tensed.

"Who dares to trespass on the Uchiha lands?" Sasuke was mad, but with good cause.

"Well, uhm, you see teme it is the Daiyoukai Oyotoma-sama's daughter Sakura who is coming." Naruto all but stuttered out. "You see she was to stay with us but…"

All sound was drowned out by a bellow of pent up anger from Sasuke. "What the fuck did you get me into NARUTO!" That was the last sound Ayame heard come out of the room before she ran away in fright. Although her and Sasuke had known each other for a great many years he still scared her witless. 'I'm glad I'm on the other side of his wrath.' Ayame went back to work, while Naruto feared for his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Explanation

'Damnit, damnit, I need to stay composed.' Sasuke had to calm down. His blood was boiling at a rate that even he couldn't quite control. He began to grasp the porcelain cup a bit tighter; he had to rein in his rage, or all hell would break loose. Gradually he took sips of sake, for it was the only way for him to remain stable. Finally, he felt comfortable, just enough where he knew he wouldn't throttle Naruto where he sat.

"Now Naruto, what the fuck did you do? I mean this Daiyoukai. Oyotoma-sama doesn't know me, nor my clans history, so why?" Sasuke all but growled out.

He could care less if the servants realized that their cool, calm and collected lord was pissed. Hell, they probably are betting that he would kill Naruto for this dilemma. Naruto was sitting so still it annoyed Sasuke to no ends. 'How the hell can he just sit there so unhindered?' But that soon changed when he saw that familiar smirk plaster on his face.

"Teme, well you see," he started his nervous chuckle that always precluded the inevitable. "Well, uhm, you see Sasuke what had happened was Hiashi-sama couldn't house the hime-sama due to the reconstruction of the Hyuga compound. And, Hinata is expecting, which hasn't been pretty at all." At that last statement Sasuke saw the adoration in his brother's eyes. It was the sweet affection only shown to those who you could truly care for. To him that was only a dream fraught with disappointment. He once tried his luck with this so called love. But it sadly ended with deceit. The smell of her perfume still lingered in his memories of a forgotten past.

Flashback

_Sasuke sat down underneath the plum trees. Their scent was a warm welcome compared to the blood and despair that he had faced months ago. The clans were warring and it was tiresome. The Uchiha Clan had been a part of many wars, usually called on due to their kekkai genkai, the Sharingan. Yet, to him it was merrily a waste of time and skill. Yes, demons fought, but why always against each other. He took his sword, Hayato and began to sharpen it. He started at the hilt. Gently he grasped the soft gold medallion that was the Uchiha symbol. A fan of white and red was emblazoned on the back of his hoari meant everything to his family. Then he slowly moved downward to the inscription that was placed on the sword. "Keep thy talons sharpened, but your heart sharper." Sasuke wondered how that was possible, until one day he found out how true that saying could be. _

_As he was out on a mission his father had forced upon him, he saw her. An inu-youkai who by far was the most beautiful female he had ever encountered. Her hair was silver, with a hint of black that gave her a most appealing look. Eyes as gold as the rising sun, but the most immaculate feature of this demon was her face. She had the kindest face even compared to his mother. He was drawn to her like a moth to the flame. Slowly, yet gracefully he made his presence known to her. As soon as he was in her line of sight she lifted her head and graced him with a wonderful smile. Sasuke could have sworn that love or adoration for another was only a legend._

_For the past three months Sasuke had gotten the chance to know lady Imina. She was his all and he was hers. He would purposely seek out missions that would lead him to her, but sooner or later they would be found out. Yet, he was young and didn't care. As Sasuke was traversing through the forest bordering the Hyuga and Uchiha lands he saw her. But, his lady was with another. Not a demon, no maybe then Sasuke's heart wouldn't have shattered, and his whole being change. 'A human,' Sasuke's whole demeanor changed, him who was once a kind, generous, and caring youkai had changed. Her legs were wrapped around the man's; her screams were so loud in his ears, it stung. 'How could she, I thought, I thought…,' but his own question was left unanswered. Then, he heard the climax of their lovemaking and her words haunted him. _

"_Ahh, Hibe, that was wonderful, that blasted inu-youkai couldn't even fulfill me as you did." She purred as she ran her hand on his neck. The man that Sasuke now knew as Hibe began to compliment the lady. But Sasuke didn't wait to see what he said. Instead he walked into the forest clearing where the once beautiful Imina still lay like a content kitten. _

"_So, this is how you treat me Imina?" Both man and youkai stared at him. His eyes were red, not a normal red, but crimson. Imina had a look of disbelief plastered on her face. But the man appeared frighten. _

"_Sasuke, Sasuke my love you know that I was only toying with this human. I just was indulging myself." Her eyes held his but he no longer knew what to believe._

_She was shivering. To Sasuke this was a show of weakness, he finally knew her for the fraud she was. But, how come he didn't realize it before hand. Imina tried to stand and wrap her kimono around herself. She then walked toward Sasuke, placing one clawed hand on the side of his face. _

"_Sasuke, I'm sorry, please my love forgive me." _

_He stared at her as if she were a stranger that had the plague or a much horrible disease. Her hands quivered; her once beautiful golden irises now looked like dead leaves during the season change. 'How dare she ask for forgiveness?' Sasuke chuckled in an ominous manner_

"_Imina, my dear Imina. Why, why did you do this to me? Not only did you hold disregard for my pride as an Uchiha, but you, and only you has broken my heart." With that said Sasuke turned and left. _

"_You two should be glad," Sasuke whispered in a deathly tone, "for I would have gladly killed you, but make no mistake I shall not forgive, nor forget." _

_He never saw Imina or the human man again. Until one day he heard that she gave birth to a half breed. Yet, even then Sasuke didn't care. No he would rather live a life without love, then get hurt the way he did so many years ago._

End Flashback

Naruto had knocked Sasuke out of his reverie with a loud sneeze. He looked up at his companion with a questioning gaze. But, decided to leave that question for another time. Instead of taking a normal sip Sasuke guzzled a vase of sake he had to feel the numbness to forget all of the pain. Yes, that was the answer to all problems. But, they were still there even if he chose to forget them for a while. Naruto took a sip of sake, and was about to continue his grand explanation.

"Hey Sasuke, you need to just calm down for a second." Naruto didn't want his brother to go on a rampage let alone kill him.  
"So, can you at least give me a name for this hime?" 'This is the best I can do, but it aggravates me even more.' Sasuke took another long sip of his sake. He looked at the remaining vases and realized they were almost empty. This would not do. Naruto gazed at the same object that Sasuke had in his line of sight.

"Teme, as much as it would please to see you content. That," Naruto pointed at the amount of sake they both seemed to devour, "will only cause you a greater harm."

Naruto took the vases off of the table and brought them to the parlor table nestled by the door. "Now, we both won't be tempted."

To Sasuke's dismay he knew his brother was right. But, that didn't make it any better. If anything it just tested his patience and restraint a bit more. "Alright brother for once I'll go along with your intervention plan, but only for now." Naruto gave a slight nod.

"As we were discussing before, what is the princess' name?" Sasuke once again posed the question to Naruto. "And what does she look like? How am I supposed to know what this child looks like?"

"Well, let us get her name out in the open," Naruto paused for a moment then continued, "its Sakura."

"Okay and what else Naruto, the information you are giving me isn't quelling my temper." Sasuke wanted to bellow out with frustration. If his brother took too long he was definitely going to see to it that Naruto never would want to step foot in his holdings.

"She is something else Sasuke. Her hair is a luscious pink color, it's not normal. If anything it is very unique. Then her eyes are a sexy shade of green. Not the dull kind like that kitsune who left your bed a while ago either. This green is of a jade hue, so bright and beautiful. But, that's not even the half of it." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. His face was so close to his brother's that he could smell the sake on his lips. "You called Sakura-sama a child, yet that my good friend is not the truth. She is definitely a full grown youkai with abundance in all the right areas." Naruto backed up and began to grin from ear to ear.

Sasuke still didn't seem convinced with this alone. "And how do you know so much of this great beauty."

Naruto gave Sasuke a knowing look. "Well, teme if you must know. When I was traveling with Ero-sannin I met her. Matter of fact Ero-sannin was the one who pointed her out of a crowd. He had this forlorn look upon his face, like he knew something about her."

"So she isn't a make believe princess you made up." Sasuke said. 'Maybe this can be very interesting on my part.'

Naruto gave Sasuke a look of exasperation. "Teme do you really think I would suffer your wrath for a joke. Hell no! I have better things to do then try to kill myself." Sasuke cracked a small smile at what his brother mentioned.

"No dobe I think you like your life too much, but that's a discussion for another time." Sasuke began to rise and Naruto followed. "How long would it take for Sakura-sama to make it to the southern lands?" Naruto took a quick glance to Sasuke.

"I give her about a week, but it really shouldn't take that long especially since she is the Daiyoukai's daughter."

'Hmm, this should be some eventful shit.' Sasuke really couldn't put his hand on it, but he sensed that something big was going to happen. The problem though was discovering is it was good or bad.

"Well teme I'll be seeing you. However it would be nice to see you once and a while." Naruto turned around and quickly left the study. Sasuke looked around the room. He knew that it was time to let the past go. It was time to move on, but something was holding him back. He slowly glanced at the room once more before exiting it. Yes, change was on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Her Past

Long ago a beautiful pink haired youkai was left on the front steps of the Daiyoukai's home. He looked at her with amazement. 'What kind of youkai would leave their young behind?' He sniffed the air, trying to pick up any residual scents left behind. Yet, there was none. Oyotoma heard the servants going around the compound lighting the lanterns. 'The young one couldn't have been here for long.' Oyotoma crouched down, staring at the little one. Her eyes were closed tight, but her short pink hair fluttered in the slight breeze.

"You are a quite small." Oyotoma took his clawed finger and grazed the child's skin. At his touch the babe stirred. She immediately opened her eyes, and what the Daiyoukai saw stunned him. She had green eyes. Not a normal green. They were like polished jade. 'Truly beautiful' thought Oyotoma. "So what am I to do with you?" He questioned to himself. He then picked up the little one and began to smell her. Maybe she held a distinct scent, something that he could trace back to the source. Yet, even that failed. 'Whoever left her knew how to cover their tracks.' Especially since his wolf nose couldn't pick up anything. While she was in his hands she didn't squirm to get away, nor did she cry. It was like she tried to get his approval. He did think she was strong. Most little ones would've cried looking at the scars on his face. But she didn't. Instead she was trying to reach out to him. Her small hands opening and closing. As if she sought a life line. She finally got a hold of something. It was his black hair that had interested the babe. She was burbling happily. Oyotoma thought the sight a bit funny. 'How fast she has already moved into my heart.

"My lord, Oyotoma-sama, where are you my lord." The Daiyoukai got up from his crouching position to see who was calling him. As soon as he was standing he noticed something in the basket that held the babe. 'They left a note.' Still holding the babe he bent down to pick up the letter.

"Oyotoma-sama,"

Again his servants called, but he had to look at the note. It may hold some clues about why anyone would leave something so precious behind. He began to read the note.

_Daiyoukai-sama, we know this is imposing on you, and we know we should've asked you personally instead of doing this. But there was no time. We are asking you for a lifetime favor. Please take care of our Sakura. She is all we have left. Though she is of mixed heritage please don't judge her because of that, but on what she can do to better your pack. At the moment someone is hunting us down, and we can't afford the loss of the only thing that matters to us. We know you will be a good father for our child. We leave her in your capable hands. _

Oyotoma reread the letter, but didn't see any signature. But now he knew the reason why there was a child left in the front of his home.

"Well," Oyotoma looked at the babe, "Sakura I guess I can't just leave you out here." Oyotoma began to walk inside. As soon as he was about to open the shoji screen one of his servants came through.

"Oyotoma, this is where you have been, the counsel has been waiting." Oyotoma walked into the compound.

"My lord, what is that you have in your arms?" The servant began to stare at him.

"Oh, this is Sakura, and she is going to be my daughter. So what is the counsel planning this time, Mao." Oyotoma continued moving through the compound.

Mao was following closely behind the Daiyoukai, wondering what was going on. However she didn't have time to contemplate the situation.

"So my lord how do you plan on taking care of this little thing." Mao smiled inwardly. She knew her Oyotoma-sama all too well. He would ask her to take care of the babe.

"Well, Mao I want you to watch over her, but," Oyotoma stopped walking and turned to face her. He had a bright smile on his face. "I do want to be a part of this little ones life. So expect me to do most of the rearing. Especially since her parents seem to trust me." Mao smiled back at him.

"Okay, my lord, but since you still have to make it to the meeting, let me handle the babe for now." Mao reached out for the child, and she noticed how reluctant the babe was.

"She's already attached to you my lord. I guess she also trusts you." Mao finally had Sakura in her arms. "Don't worry Sakura, my lord will be back soon for you." At that the babe smiled brightly. 'Yes this ought to be a nice addition to my lord's household.' Oyotoma continued onward to the meeting while he left the precious babe with his most trusted of servants.

Just outside of the compound a few yards away were two youkai. They both watched as their daughter was brought inside. They saw her smile up at the Daiyoukai, and how she grasped onto him. It was heartbreaking to watch. Both knew this was the best way to protect her. But, it didn't make it any easier. "Jiraya, she, she is gone." Tsunade reached out for her mate. It was like someone clawed out her heart. She was empty inside because her precious child wasn't wrapped in her arms anymore.

"Tsunade, don't worry, we will one day be able to see her again, but now we need to move." Jiraya grabbed a hold of his beautiful mate. He felt her pain just as strong. How could he an inu-youkai leave his one and only child behind? He couldn't even protect her. 'Some father I turned out to be.' He thought.

As they continued to move farther away from their child Tsunade continued to look back. She couldn't do this, but she didn't have much choice.

"We wouldn't have to leave her behind if that damn bastard of a snake would leave us the fuck alone." Tsunade finally snapped out. Her fury was surfacing and Jiraya knew this was just the beginning.

"He will regret the pain he has caused us my love. But right now let us seek shelter in the south." Jiraya continued to push forward. "Tsunade, this is for the best at least I hope so." Both the inu-youkai and kitsune pushed through the pain and continued their trek to the south. Neither of them knew when they would see their daughter again, but they also couldn't afford the enemy to find out about her. Sakura had to stay safe. She was all they had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited

(7 years later)

"To be presented to the elders of the pack, is Sakura," announced the head servant. Seven years had passed since Sakura was left on the steps of Oyotoma-sama.

'But, just because I was left in papas loving hands doesn't mean I can become spoiled,' thought Sakura as she gracefully walked into the counsel hall. Her tiny feet were drifting closer to the high pedestal where the council members meted out decisions. Oyotoma sat in the middle, his eyes taking notice of her every move. The cubs that walked in here weren't meant to say much. No they were being observed. The elders evaluated their strengths and weaknesses.

'All I have to remember is that papa trained me himself. I know I'm worthy to be a part of the pack. But…'

Before Sakura could even finish her thought the head of the counsel of 12, Sora began to talk. His voice was so loud that it left Sakura dazed.

"So, young one you approach us with the petition to be pack." Just as she was taught Sakura responded with the pledge. "My elder what makes me worthy in the pack is my skill to work with others. How else does a pack work? We aren't individuals, but we are all one unit." Sakura then walked closer to the high table allowing the members to observe her in their own manner.

This was the test, for if they caught scent of her fear she could very well be killed. There were no weak pups in the pack. There were lesser equals, but none who couldn't do for the pack. Sakura learned that everyone had a purpose. Yet, hers was still unknown. Once she paced back and forth for some time the head elder spoke with the 12. This time she saw her papa enter his thoughts with the others. His eyes met hers twice, but they quickly returned to the discussion occurring. Sakura was hoping they would reveal something, even the tiniest fragment of hope. Her ears twitched with every nuance that seemed to be teeming about the room. She felt a nervous tremor begin to rise, but swiftly stamped it down.

'No, I mustn't show fear, or it's all over. This is also a test.'

With her wits about her again Sakura placed both of her hands in front of her kimono. The silk fabric with its rendition of the pine needles that enclosed her home brought her some peace. The earthy brown and bright greens reminded her a time long before she met papa. Or, that's what it feels like. That's when her mind wandered once again until the elders booming voice made her realize where she was.

"Sakura, after some careful deliberation we the counsel of 12 have decided that you are pack." Sora rose from the high table and made his way around until he was in front of Sakura.

He then sniffed her scent deeply ingraining it into his mind. Sora was making sure to remember the scent of one who had become pack. At this the 12 members including her father howled in unison. The initiation was over. Sakura could hear more than just the howl of the counsel but also the howl of the rest of the pack. They too accepted her as pack. Before Sakura could even shout out her own joy a mysterious figure had barged into the hall. Everyone immediately stopped. Every last amber eye was trained on the stranger, who dared to disturb the trial, albeit at the end.

Sakura moved closer to the wall, which to his own observation was the best choice. If he needed to fight he would rather Sakura out of the way. Oyotoma watched the kitsune saunter up to the dais. Her piercing green eyes had reminded him of his daughter's eyes. They weren't the deep green that most kitsunes had but they were like jades.

That's when it clicked in his head. 'Could this be her mother?' Before Oyotoma could make a statement about his findings the kitsune bowed slightly and began to speak.

"Honor to the one who howls at the bright moon, Oyotoma-sama, and the 12 counsel. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am sorry about my rude appearance, but I had no choice." Tsunade stared at every one of the members, and then ever so slightly she let her eyes roam the hall until she saw the same green eyes glaring back at her.

She laughed lightly at the thought that her own daughter was upset at her. It was a wondrous feeling. Just seeing her Sakura alive and well was enough.

'Oh, Jiraya if only you could see how she has grown.' A small tear made its way down her face.

"How did you manage to get this far into the compound?" asked one of the twelve.

Tsunade looked up at the one who made the statement. "It was fairly easy, I'm not just some youkai who can be easily stopped by a few guards, hell if I had used my full power you wouldn't even have any guards left."

Oyotoma chuckled at her remark which gained the interest of the other elders. "Daiyoukai-sama, why do you laugh in the presence of an enemy?" Oyotoma ignored En-sama and brought his attention back at the kitsune.

"My lady, may I ask what your name is and please state your business?" Oyotoma gave her a toothy grin she was pleasing to look at. Her hair like spun gold reached the floor with no effort at all, and her bosom was overly developed if one could say. He gawked at her as if he was still in his youth, considering he was only 700 years old. She walked a bit closer to the dais, each step calculatingly slow until she stood face to face with the Daiyoukai.

"My name is Tsunade of the north; my business is to train the daughter I once had to leave behind."

Sakura watched with great intent wondering who the great beauty was. She noticed that not only did the kitsune leave the counsel breathless, but her papa as well. Sakura noticed the strange glint within his dark amber eyes, and she was jealous.

'How dare she take papa attention away from me?' Quietly Sakura began to inch closer to the conversation between her father and the stranger. Until finally she was close enough to hear their whispering.

"..To train the daughter I once left behind."

'What is that all about?' Oyotoma noticed Sakura was within hearing distance.

"Come hear daughter." Sakura frantically looked up and realized she was caught, so obediently she walked toward the dais. She kept her head held high and even perused the intruder as she passed by.

"Sakura my daughter," at the way her father said her name Sakura instantly knew something important was about to be said. She made sure her ears were perked to listen to every bit of detail. "As you already know as do the counsel that you aren't by daughter by blood, correct." Everyone nodded.

It was a known fact that her papa found her, and that she was not a wolf youkai. Even she could tell by her strange hair coloring of soft pink and light green eyes.

'But, why mention that know?' She continued to stay attentive.

"Although I have loved you as any wolf would do to a pup left unattended. I myself raised you, but the kitsune before us has loved you far longer than I."

All of a sudden Sakura realized what was going on. She looked back at her father, and then at the stranger, 'no mother,' that she had never known. But, something felt right, it was as if a door unknown opened and finally she knew her purpose.

"Mother," was all Sakura could say before the kitsune quickly grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly. "Yes, my Sakura."


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors Note***

Dear readers thanks for all the encouragement, and sorry for the really really really late releases. Please enjoy.

***End***

Leaving

Ten years had passed since Sakura had been reunited with her mother. Yet, through it all Oyotoma and Tsunade both continued to raise her, love her, and train her. But now war has broken loose in the north. The peace that Sakura had once known was slowly drifting further and further away. Sakura paced back in forth within her bedroom. Her thoughts stuck on the impending danger that not only loomed over her clans head, but also all youkai of the north.

"They also rely on papa's strength," Sakura continued walking in the same pattern.

Her mind in a state of awareness wouldn't allow any rest. She had to figure out a plan, something to help the pack. 'What can we do, how will this war pan out. Argh, I wish I could be of more use.' With a loud huff Sakura threw herself on her bed. Jade eyes stared of at the portraits that ran the length of her walls. The delicate painting of a white wolf with a gem size star gazed back at her. The artwork told the story of her papa's mother, and how during the last great conflict in the north she along with the pack had saved many. It was an endearing tale of bravery. One that Sakura wished she too could participate in. As Sakura's eyes began to drift off again a slight knock was delivered. Then slowly the shoji screen connecting her room to the outside world was opened. A youkai with deep red hair and piercing blue eyes had stepped within the confines of her room. 'Of course she would just barge in.' Sakura thought as she turned her head to the side.

"What do you want now Yui." Sakura grunted out.

The slender youkai walked toward the closet on the far right side, ignoring Sakura easily. She thusly opened both doors and began to rummage through until she found what she was searching for. Sakura turned to see what Yui was up too. The wolf youkai had been one of Sakura's nurses since she was young, but it seemed to Sakura that she had nothing better to do, but then to get under her skin. Finally, Sakura saw what her nursemaid had pulled out of the depths of her closet. It was a crimson kimono decorated with falling cherry blossoms. It was truly breathtaking. 'I don't ever remember seeing something like that in there though.' Sakura quickly rose from her bed to take a closer look at the exquisite material. Yui turned around as soon as Sakura was beside her. Her blue eyes were smiling so brightly that Sakura didn't notice that more maids made their way into her room. The once pleasurable enclosure had been transformed into a cramped and immeasurably small area.

"What is going on," Sakura yelled as one maid she knew as Isa pushed her down into a stool. Then deftly another grabbed a hold of her luscious pink hair and began combing it, adding oils and other sweet perfumes to her hair.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Sakura's eyes traveled to each face, but none were willing to shed light on the situation. That's when Yui decided to place makeup on her face. The black kohl gently lining her eye lids was placed with little effort at all. Along with the rouge that Sakura knew most youkai women of the higher class tended to paint their lips with was added to her own. Sakura looked at the image of herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. All of her maids were moving swiftly.

'Almost as is their lives depended on this, but why?' Sakura decided to just sit still and allow them this much. She knew Yui would explain once everyone was gone. Even though her nurse could be a pain, she at least was honest. It wasn't much longer until Yui had Sakura rise out of the stool. Her long locks were placed elegantly on top of her head. The loose bun was held in place by the jade and opal combs her father had given her ages ago. But, she still treasured them. The other maids stripped her of her training garb and scrubbed her body. The sandalwood and bamboo oil had a calming effect on her already frayed psyche. Once the massaging and constant oiling was done Yui personally began putting the kimono on her. Sakura hadn't received this kind of treatment since she was a pup. Of course, now she knew how to put her own kimono on if need be. 'Something definitely isn't right.'

With the kimono on Yui stood back and examined the hard work that they all had done. 'My tiny Sakura will be leaving us. But I guess this is the least I can do.' A tear slipped from Yui's eyes but, were quickly swiped it away. 'No use crying now.' Yui took up her role once again placing a stoic expression on her face she turned and faced all of the other maids who lingered in the room.

"Alright girls, it's time to leave, you all have chores to do. Off with the lot of you." All of the maids deftly dismissed themselves, each whispering their own opinions about the upcoming news. Their precious lady was being sent off.

Yui turned back to Sakura. She had enjoyed the rambunctious pup who transformed into a lady she could be proud of. Yui stared at Sakura as she continuously examined herself in the mirror.

"You know you have always been beautiful my dear Sakura, it just took you time to notice it for yourself." Yui walked over so she could stand next to her young charge. Standing just a few inches shorter than her precious lady Yui took hold of Sakura's hands.

"Little one, I want you to always remember what it means to be pack, and never forget those who have loved you." With that Yui gently touched Sakura's face. Her slender hands landed on the slight pink marks on her cheek. 'You're my precious little Sakura petal.' Yui hurriedly rushed out of Sakura's room before the flood of tears stained her pale cheeks. 'Safe journey little one.'

Sakura stared at the spot where Yui had just stood minutes ago. 'Now I'm worried.' Before Sakura could leave her room Oyotoma-sama and her mother had walked in.

"Ah, so Yui finished her work." Oyotoma looked at his daughter with eyes so bright, but his heart was heavy. Both he and Tsunade came up with a unanimous decision, and he knew Sakura would protest. 'But, how am I going to break the news to her?' He immediately looked at Tsunade for support. Although both of them weren't mated to one another they equally worried about Sakura.

"My dear we both have something important to inform you about." Sakura sat down her bed. She smoothed out her kimono taking care not to mar it with wrinkles.

"Does it have anything to do with the fighting that's been breaking loose quite frequently? Is there anything I can do, I mean healing wise, although I am confident with my strength thanks to mama's training. I've even improved upon it, and…" Sakura stopped mid sentence when she notice that her mother's eyes were blank. The bright green appeared dulled, and washed out.

"What's the matter? How come Yui and the other came in here and began dressing me up like some precious doll? Papa, mama what's going on?" Sakura knew from how quick their expression changed that it had something to do with her, but it didn't include the war. 'But they wouldn't pull me away from this. I am pack and as pack I have a duty to aid my family in one way or another. I can't sit back on my haunches while my comrades are being slaughtered.' This time her mother began to talk.

"Sakura, I can understand your interest in this battle, but sadly it is one you won't be able to join." Tsunade kept her face neutral, but her spirit was withering away. 'Once again I must let you go.'

The look of surprise that crossed Sakura's face didn't go by Oyotoma unnoticed. "Unfortunately my daughter you must leave this place. It is no longer safe for you to dwell her any longer." Tsunade swiftly picked up where the Daiyoukai left off at. "Oyotoma is correct, the enemy that I and my mate had faced has resurfaced, and we not only believe that he has just started this war in the northern territory for nothing. No, after me and Jiraya had left you in the care of the Daiyoukai we set off to confront him. But, that didn't solve anything. That damn snake slithered off into hiding so he could slowly heal, but without my spirit energy his healing can't be complete. However, he has found out about you. He knew Jiraya and I had left something behind because I was so drained way before the battle. That is one thing that hinders all female youkai especially kitsunes." Before Tsunade could continue Sakura pushed forth a question.

"What hindered you?" Sakura kind of knew the answer without guessing. However, because she was raised by the wolves and was part kitsune and inu she really didn't understand her own nature.

"Well unlike wolves that are able to spawn off their pups in large litters and deciding who belongs to the pack. Kitsunes actually mold their spirit energy with their kits. And through that process lose a bit of that energy once the kit is born. That resulted in me losing one of my tails. It's common for a kitsune to store their spirit energy into the tail. That's why the older a fox is the more tails it has. I originally had seven tails, but during that fight I had only six, and so that is what remains of my power. You for now only have two tails one indicates my power, and the other is yours." Tsunade glanced at Oyotoma but he remained still; just as the enduring ancient trees that surrounded the compound.

"So, your saying this enemy you and my birth father were fighting realized that the only possible way you could have been drained was because you had me recently." Sakura was trying to allow all of the information that was easily being tossed her way some thought. "And now he might be the one instigating these intense outbursts." Both parents nodded. "But wouldn't it be safer for me to stay here. At least with papa and you mama here I know I would be safe. Plus it's not like I'm some untrained whelp."

Oyotoma smiled slightly, "Aye, you aren't a pathetic whelp, but if you stay here we can't guarantee that you will be safe. Even I know when to gather my wits and devise a plan. We need to move you somewhere that will definitely provide the protection that we can't offer. It shames me more than anyone else to realize that you are no longer safe under my protection. Although you aren't my physical offspring you are still one with me. Sakura the decision is final, and you will go willingly."

Sakura abruptly stood up. Anger radiated off her in waves. Her jade eyes flickered to a darker forest green. "So, you're telling me to abandon the pack, to protect myself and myself alone." Oyotoma looked at Sakura his eyes reflected her own.

"No, you aren't abandoning us, but you are a key player in this war. You are the treasure this Orochimaru wants and he would gladly kill to gain access to you."

Sakura stepped closer to her father. "So then what about mother, she has the same ability as me." Sakura huffed loudly.

"Yes, you are right about one thing I do have the same ability to cure wounds that shouldn't be curable. However, that snake in the grass knows better to petition me for any assistance. Especially since he knows I want to kill him." Tsunade closed her eyes trying with all her might to dampen her anger. "Unfortunately Sakura you will have no more sway in this matter. The 12 have also stated that the plan will go forth." Her mother looked at her solemnly. "I don't want to lose you too."

Oyotoma watched as mother and daughter both slowly came to terms with the decision. "Now, Sakura we have already contacted many of our resources. Your mother has decided that the southern territory would be the best place for you. The clans down there are all linked in some way and could easily dispatch many youkai if a battle broke out down there. Unlike our own desolate northern home we youkai up here tend to try and defend only our own." 'Although that never proved to be a big mistake until now,' thought the Daiyoukai.

"I have contacted an old friend by the name of Hiashi. His clan of kitsunes is one of the strongest in the southern region. You will be protected within his fold. When you get down there, you should try to find the kitsune Naruto, he is a kyubii that dwells down there, and at best one of the strongest kitsunes in the south."

Sakura was beside herself to hear that. She knew many of the powerful youkai clans that were spread out due to ages of conflicts. But, to be thrust into the Hyuga clans territory was insane. How did her mother know these youkai? 'What about the kyubii, I wonder about my mother.' Sakura just nodded her head. This discussion was becoming a bad taste in her mouth. 'Damn it all, why can't I participate, my clan needs me, but…' As Sakura was finishing off her thought when her father went inside of his hakama and pulled out a small yipping fluff of fur. The small white puff ball uncurled itself in the Daiyoukai's hand and yawned loudly. Its red tipped ears twitched nervously, but when jade eyes linked with amber ones the fluff ball jumped out of the strong hands and into the embrace of slender pale arms. "Its name is Koyo and he will be your guardian while you journey to the south." Sakura laughed out loud at the notion her father just plunged at her.

"You're telling me this puny thing is my guardian." But as soon as Sakura had said that Koyo jumped out of her lap and in a blaze of blue fire transformed into a giant white wolf. However, unlike the small wolves that overran the compound; Koyo was of a different sort. His white fur shined brightly contrasting the darkness of his feather like wings.

"You definitely are rare, huh; well I guess I should apologize." Sakura walked over to the giant beast, his irises were the same amber as her father's but the where the whites of his eyes should have been it was black. It reminded Sakura of the night sky. She gently patted Koyo's head coaxing a growl that vibrated its way up Sakura's arm. 'At least there is still some joy in my life.'

"So how will I be traveling?" Sakura asked. Here Tsunade cut in before the Daiyoukai could explain.

"The flying night carriage will carry you half way, and then the rest will be done by Koyo. We want you to remain undetected while you are traveling through the north. Your belongings are already on their way, so all you have to carry is a weapon while traveling. This is the easiest way." Sakura shook her head acknowledging that her mother was correct.

"Alright well then I must mentally prepare myself for this arduous trip. Mother, father please just like you wouldn't want to lose me. I too don't want to part with you. Just as I am all you have, you are all I have." Sakura wiped the slow tears that came rolling down her face. Both Oyotoma and Tsunade walked toward her and embraced her.

"Sakura remember, you are pack, and thus never alone. Carry us in your heart." With that Oyotoma walked out of the room he had much to worry about with the upcoming battles.

"Daiyoukai-sama," Oyotoma glanced to the side to see who was approaching him. When he noticed it was Mao he paused to allow her a chance to catch up.

"What is wrong Mao?" Finally the old wolf youkai had made it to his side. She had aged gracefully outliving most of the packs members by centuries, but she always remained faithful.

"Is it true what Yui said, that Sakura is leaving the fold of the pack." Oyotoma should've known that those two would be just as worried as he was.

"Aye it's true, but there is nothing to worry about. Mao she will be in good hands, she will be protected if I have anything to say about it. And once this enemy is dispensed of she will return. My daughter will return to a home that is safe." His eyes began to flicker from amber to crimson. 'Calm down, save that anger for the fight ahead.'

"Oh, my little Sakura, be safe." Oyotoma said the same prayer within his heart for if something happened to her they would pay dearly for that was the last mistake they would ever commit.


	6. Chapter 6

***Authors Note***

Thanks everyone for the encouragement. I hope you guys truly enjoy this as much as I do. This will probably be the last chapter for a while, but I will try to update again ASAP. Enjoy!

***End***

The Journey

Night was approaching faster than Sakura had wanted. Hell she didn't really want to leave the only home she had known, 'but what choice do I have.' She had left the protection of her room once her father and mother had left. Sakura knew they would be with the council finalizing every last detail of her departure. Her mind began to whorl at the thought. 'I must endure this trial, maybe it's just some minor demons skirmish and nothing as big as mother thought.' Sakura walked toward the small pond. Her eyes caught the swift movement of the koi fish. There scales glinted of the last remaining rays of the sun. She stared at the fish, 'look at them, all they do is go round and round with no care in the world.'

Koyo had awakened from his quick nap; realizing that his master wasn't within the confines of her room. He gently lifted his head sticking his nose up just a few inches higher. When he finally caught wind of her scent 'blossoms…water…fish…pines...' He leapt off of his master's bed. Koyo's small feet carried him across the soft wood floors. As he maneuvered his way out of Sakura's room. He noticed her sitting on the grass near the pond. Her scent was a beacon for him. It was distinct and subtle, not heady like the wolf scent he was used to, but just enough to know that she was different. As he made his way across the grassy landscape he perked his ears up. 'Alert…danger…none….' When Koyo thought it was safe enough he continued his approach to his master. Once his paws touched the small pebbles that surrounded the pond he knew he was near her. Yipping loudly Koyo caught the attention of Sakura and leapt into her awaiting arms. Koyo snuggled closer to her and purred his content. Sakura whispered into his ears hoping he would understand. "Koyo, I hope to return someday. I will miss running through the cluster of pine trees, and admiring the snow that falls almost year round. I wish I had longer to stay." Koyo closed his eyes once again resting in Sakura's arms.

Darkness enveloped the night sky. No moon had shown, and it was time to depart. Fate had played a part in her relocation, or at least that is what many of the elders thought. Most of the pack knew of her departure, but only a few knew where she would be going. It was for the best. Although no one would wish for a traitor to be in their ranks it was always best to be prepared. Sakura had silently followed her two nursemaids, Mao and Yui to the night carriage. It was a youkai that her father had saved ages ago, and as a show of thanks it ferries members of the pack to whatever destination. This was the first time Sakura would even see a creature such as this. She was excited and bit annoyed with the situation. 'I have to get my mind off of this,' thought Sakura. Suddenly the wind picked up so quickly, and howled so loudly that she didn't even realize that both Mao and Yui were talking to her.

"Sakura, you must be careful while traveling the rest of the way." Comment Mao.

"Yes, and beware of the males down there. I hear they are very deprived." Stated Yui as she wrapped her arms around her waist; trying to keep the cold out.

Sakura giggled slightly at both of their remarks. What use would she need a male for anyway? Her training was more important at the moment. At least she could trust those abilities. 'Besides I won't be there for long, just until this is over.' Sakura nodded her head hoping that what she thought would be truth. Sakura hadn't noticed how long they were walking, but it felt like forever. Until finally, her nurses turned down a familiar corridor. It was lined with portraits of the pine trees that surrounded the compound. It even had a pack of wolves enjoying the hunt. But what always caught Sakura's eyes was the bright red moon that hung over the wolves. It was the same crimson color she once saw in her papa's own eyes. 'Beautiful.' Thought Sakura as they walked passed it. They walked on for a few more minutes until they stopped in front of her father's study. Mao knocked on the pillar next to the shoji screen. However, it wasn't any normal knock for entry. Sakura noticed that Mao had tapped it in a successive pattern. Once, twice and then finally the screen was opened slightly to see who it was. Once the servant on the other end recognized who it was they opened the screen to allow entry. Sakura walked in first, followed by both Mao and Yui. Sakura's eyes glanced at every corner of her father's sanctuary. This was the only place she was never allowed to enter. 'Until now that is.' Her eyes perused the abundant amount of scrolls that seemed to crowd the walls. There were no portraits that ordained the walls like most of the compound, but there was a small statue that lingered in the corner. It was of a great wolf baying at the moon. It appeared so life like that Sakura thought she could almost hear the mournful cry.

"Sakura, come here," she didn't even sense her father at the other end of the room. His scent and his very presence were being masked. Once her eyes caught sight of his amber ones she moved forward, slowly. Her body felt so heavy, it was almost as if it too refused to be separated from the only things she had known. But, she continued to move closer to her father. As soon as she was close enough to him he hurriedly hugged her. It was so tight that Sakura thought that she wouldn't be able to breathe. But a moment later he released her, and stared into her eyes.

"My daughter, I need you to drink this."

Sakura did as her father asked, and immediately felt something change about her. Her demonic aura dissipated within minutes. She glanced up at her father, and he gave her a knowing look.

"Now, you are invisible to those who would harm you on your journey. Kumo is awaiting you." Oyotoma pressed against the selves holding his numerous scrolls. When he felt it give way he knew the door had opened. It was a secret compartment area where he was able to escape the stifling confines of the compound without his attendants. Only through this secret passage was he able to seek freedom. He could recall the numerous times he escaped council meetings. Oyotoma laughed silently. 'Now my daughter must use it to seek a freedom, not of her choice of course.' He sadly noted.

Sakura saw the doorway appear before her eyes. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The scrolls neatly rolled to one side making a clear path. She took tentative steps forward until she had entered the cave like enclosure. Then all of a sudden the doorway that she had entered deftly disappeared. There was no way back, and Now Sakura had no choice but to move onward. She picked Koyo up from off of the cold stone path, and held him close. She was scared there was no doubt about it. But, she had to put on a brave front, just like when she was initiated into the fold of the pack. "Let's go Koyo, let us see what fate brings us." And with that Sakura pressed ahead.

"Master, will she be okay," asked Mao, and Yui in unison.

The Daiyoukai held his head high. "Of course she will, plus Kumo won't let anything happen to her." Oyotoma walked out of his study followed by both nursemaids. They made their way down the garden path. There they looked up at the night sky, with its million of stars beaming back at them. And that's where the Daiyoukai and Sakura's nurses remained until dawn.

Sakura continued her trek down the dank corridor, until she felt the fresh breeze tickling her face. "We're close Koyo," she whispered. The small wolf purred with happiness as it too felt the cool air. Both Sakura and Koyo saw the night sky before them. The stars were so bright, 'but never as bright as the moon.' She thought. Out of nowhere a giant carriage appeared. It was painted black, with gold trimming around the door. Its huge wheels had clouds encased around. Stars twinkled subtly off of the night carriage; almost as if it were mimicking the evening sky. Sakura stared in amazement at the youkai before her. She had never seen anything like it before, and she said so, "Are you even real?"

"Of course I am, now please get in. We are running out of time, and I have a long way to travel." Sakura stepped back in shock. She never expected the carriage to speak as well.

Sakura listened to the floating carriage; both she and Koyo hopped inside of the strange youkai, and set off. This was the first time she had ever flown, and it was a new experience. Her face was plastered to the small opening where the door was. Koyo even stuck his head out tasting the air with his tongue.

"Hey, make sure the mutt doesn't drool all over me. It took a lot of bargaining to get Oyotoma to get me repainted," announced Kumo. Koyo didn't appreciate the snide remark, and growled his opinion about being called a mutt. Sakura could only laugh. Koyo looked at Sakura and growled some more.

"I'm sorry," she said, and patted his head to placate him. Koyo accepted this and began to lay down within Sakura's lap. He curled up into a tight ball and began to snore softly.

Sakura too felt weary from all of the excitement of the day. She had been pampered, tossed to and fro with the bad news of her departure, and now she is flying across the great sky to a land un-known. The hum of the carriage began to lull her into a peaceful slumber.

Days had passed before Kumo had made it to the check point. It was time for Koyo's turn to take over. Sakura had seen many things during her nightly excursion. She saw how the humans interacted with one another. Which was a mystery to her? In the north little if any humans lived out there. It was too cold, and even for youkai standards it was a harsh and primitive living. But, it was the nature that surrounded her that she truly enjoyed. As Sakura was remembering their travels while on Kumo, Koyo had found a place amongst the trees where he could transform. It wasn't because he didn't want anyone to see him turn. But, it was a precaution. If a human had walked on the path seeing him transform they were more likely to attack. And that was the last objective he had in mind. Sakura walked into the closely gathered trees and spotted her guardian. His black wings furled and unfurled. He was stretching them as much as possible. He was preparing for the long flight ahead of them.

"Are you all done?" Sakura asked as she approached Koyo. He growled his consent, and Sakura readily jumped onto his back. She grabbed a hold of his thick white fur. Her ears picked up the subtle movements of his huge black wings. It was a thumping sound to Sakura, almost like the ones she used to hear back home. It reminded her of when the pack member would go out and cut down some of the trees with their axes. Finally, with one strong beat Koyo took off, continuing the journey to the southern territories.

It was just another day to Sasuke. Nothing had changed. He was still bedding more and more wenches. Although he did consider Naruto's advise, 'But, it's hard to trust something that has once failed.' But the newest one he added to his collection was a pain in the ass. 'Karin,' He had met her a while ago, and of course not listening to his brother's incessant remarks about his alcohol problem. 'One that doesn't really need to be fixed, but should be wary of once in a while,' which led Sasuke to smirk. He placed the sake on the table. His thoughts always seemed to roll toward his current situation. Karin wanted him to mate with her, and of course that was out of the question. Plus he had too much on his plate to deal with than some over confident snake. Sasuke rested his head on his arm. It throbbed so hard that he wondered if it would ever stop. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, his eyes glancing around the room, searching. When they caught sight of what they searched for he paused. It was one of the many portraits of his mother that roamed the enclosure. Her long bluish-black hair placed delicately atop her head with various combs that his father would purchase for her. Her black eyes stared at him. Their lifeless form reminding him even more of the past. With clawed hands he pushed back the strands of hair that fell forward. "Damn I have to get out of here." Sasuke rose with an urgency he had only felt so often. The study felt like it was collapsing around him. He thrust open the shoji screen that flanked him, and ran. The scenery began to blur around him. Then suddenly he wasn't running on two legs but four. His paws crushed everything underfoot. It sounded like thunder booming with each lunge forward, but he couldn't, no he wouldn't stop. The smell of the crisp air surrounding him urged him to go farther. And he did. He was following instinct now. The wind caressed his thick black fur as he ran head long. His mind could only focus on the need to get away from the shadow that loomed over his head. Although his clan was gone it was almost as if they weighed on him. Their anger, their hatred, it all was forcing Sasuke to the ground crushing him. And he couldn't take it. He wanted to growl out his frustration, but instead his legs took him away from the cause of his deep agitation. The loosely scattered trees and juniper bushes that outlined the Uchiha compound were far away. The forest had gotten denser to the point that Sasuke had to alter his path a few times because his much larger frame wouldn't have fit. Finally, with his breathing now labored he headed for a small clearing. It was a large field, but still private enough where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. With his energy beginning to wane a bit Sasuke crouched into a sitting position. Sniffing incessantly to make sure no one was near him. He surveyed the area. Once he realized that no one, youkai or human had been here for some time, nor would they be he laid down. Resting his head on his paws Sasuke began to close his eyes. Each giant red eye tried hard to stay wide, but soon they fell close. The sky began to darken slowly. But Sasuke didn't mind, because finally his mind found some semblance of peace.

Sakura and Koyo had traveled for three more days until they reached the beginning of a densely packed forest. It wasn't the same as the trees back home, with their tall forbidding nature. But, they were just as magnificent. Koyo who was exhausted from the constant flight was nestled in Sakura's bosom sleeping peacefully. Sakura sniffed the air tentatively. She was in a new territory, and identifying as many scents as possible was her only concern at the moment "Koyo, let's make a camp tonight, and traverse the forest in the morning," Sakura petitioned. It was the smarter choice especially since she didn't know what kinds of youkai lived within. Koyo yipped sleepily his agreement. Sakura found a sturdy tree and jumped into it. Leaning her back against the trunk of tree she too drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of her home in the wild north, a tear trickled down her face as she dreamt.

Neji noticed a strange scent lingering at the edge of the Hyuga territory. He didn't want to approach anything carelessly, so without delay he sent one of his miniature kitsune scouts to locate the position of the intruder. He stayed within the cluster of trees waiting for the reemergence of his scout. 'I wonder who could be within our territory at this hour.' Without further thought he crouched within the foliage of the thick trees and waited silently.


End file.
